


Rencontrer les pères : 9. Johnny Smith

by Laienth



Series: Mais qui est le papa de ton bébé ? [10]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Dead Zone
Genre: Fatherhood, Forced Pregnancy, Gen, Grossesse forcée, Paternité inconnue
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laienth/pseuds/Laienth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Et bien, ça a été l'explication la plus courte qu'elle ait eu à faire jusqu'ici : une simple poignée de main a suffit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rencontrer les pères : 9. Johnny Smith

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Meeting the Dads 09: Johnny Smith](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/160532) by mmooch. 



> Crédits : Les personnages de Buffy contre les Vampires appartiennent à Joss Whedon/Mutant Ennemy, ceux de Dead Zone à Michael Piller, Shawn Piller, et Lionsgate Television.
> 
> Note de la traductrice : Je rappelle que cette histoire appartient à mmooch. S'il vous plaît, ne copiez ou ne prenez pas cette histoire sans son autorisation.

**Castle Rock, Maine**

« En quoi puis-je vous aider ? » s'enquit Johnny Smith, quand son ami Bruce fit entrer les deux visiteurs dans son salon : l'homme assez grand était Rupert Giles, et la petite blonde, Buffy Summers. Un couple bien étrange, mais ce n'était pas, et de loin, la chose la plus étrange qu'il avait vue depuis sa sortie du coma.

« Et bien, nous avons quelque chose à vous dire qui est plutôt privé, » commença Buffy, jetant un regard significatif à l'élégant homme noir qui les avait laissés entrer.

Bruce hocha de la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris, mais il était réticent à s'éloigner car il n'était pas sûr de leurs intentions.

« Je serai dans la pièce juste à côté, » répondit-il en indiquant la porte d'un mouvement d'épaule.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse y parvenir, Johnny avait déjà saisis la main de Buffy pour la serrer et était tombé dans l'une de ses transes. Une rapide vérification du regard confirma que Johnny portait encore son gant : que diable se passait-il ? Il se tourna pour lancer un regard furieux à la jeune femme, mais elle semblait être dans le même état que lui.

« Buffy ? Buffy ! » s'écria Giles, terrifié pour sa Tueuse.

Il pouvait bien voir que quelque chose d'anormal était en train de se passer. Peut-être que cet 'homme' était en réalité un démon ou un sorcier quelconque. Il se dirigea vivement vers la paire, s'apprêtant à les séparer de force.

Mais il fut stoppé par l'interpellation inquiète de Bruce :

« Ne faîtes pas ça ! Ils sont dans une transe psychique et je ne sais pas quel effet cela aurait sur eux si on les en sort de force. »

Cela importait peu de toute façon, car les deux en question se désengagèrent de la transe en haletant. Giles s'avança pour soutenir une Buffy chancelante, et Bruce fit de même pour Johnny. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, formant un étrange tableau, personne n'étant vraiment sûr de la manière de réagir à cette étrange situation.

De manière assez prévisible, ce fut Buffy qui brisa le silence.

« Je devine que ça n'arrive pas souvent, hein ? »

Toujours secoué par ce qu'il avait vu de sa vie, Johnny remarqua distraitement :

« Première fois. Et j'espère que ça sera aussi la dernière. Mes gants sont sensés bloquer les visions. »

Buffy, qui avait elle aussi vu sa vie à lui, peut-être à cause de ses rêves de Tueuse, ressentit de la compassion pour un homme qui avait tant perdu par la faute d'un accident.

« Ça doit pas être facile à vivre. »

Incapable de refréner sa curiosité plus longtemps, Bruce craqua :

« Mais que diable vient-il de se passer ? »

Voyant que le psychique était toujours en train d'assimiler ce qu'il avait vu, ce fut Buffy qui dut répondre à l'homme qui s'agitait :

« Et bien, j'ai eu le droit à l'histoire de la vie de Johnny Smith. Et à en juger par son expression, je crois qu'il lui est arrivé la même chose. »

Bruce examina l'expression quasi-effrayé sur le visage de son pote, et demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

_ Certaines des parties de ma vie sont difficile à croire, et même s'il sait que c'est la vérité, son esprit met du temps à y croire, » répondit Buffy avec un petit rire contrit.

Bruce était sur le point de poser une autre question, quand Johnny laisser échapper un reniflement :

« _'Certaines_ ' parties de votre vie ? Je dirais que presque _toutes_ les parties des quatre ou cinq dernières années de votre vie sont incroyables ! Comment vous faîtes pour y faire face ? »

Buffy eut un petit sourire triste.

« Parfois, je n'y arrive pas. Vous avez probablement vu les fois où je me suis enfuie, ou celles où j'ai refusé d'accepter la vérité, même après l'avoir vécue. »

Giles parut soudain alarmé à ces mots.

« Tu es en train de me dire qu'il sait absolument _tout_? demanda-t-il avec une inquiétude non dissimulée.

_ Probablement même plus que toi, mon cher Observateur, » dit-elle d'un ton décontracté qui cachait une pointe de malaise. Elle n'aimait pas non plus l'idée que qui que ce soit en sache autant sur elle. Tu parles d'une perte de la vie privée !

_ Ok, j'aime pas être le seul qui n'est pas dans le coup, là. Est-ce que quelque pourrait s'il vous plaît me dire de quoi vous parlez ? supplia Bruce, son regard passant de John aux étrangers puis de nouveau à John, cherchant un indice, n'importe lequel.

_ Sûr, mais vous feriez mieux de vous prendre un whisky ou autre. Ça passe généralement mieux avec une grande quantité d'alcool, » le prévint Buffy.

Johnny lui lança un regard sévère.

« Vous ne pensez pas à en prendre pour vous, j'espère ?! »

Buffy lui répondit par un rire, bien qu'elle devrait plutôt le tancer à son tour du regard .

« Bien sûr que non. Même si je n'étais pas enceinte, moi et l'alcool, on fait pas bon ménage. »

Se rappelant l'incident au début de son lycée, Johnny eut un petit rire.

« Oui, en effet. 'Garçon odeur bon', » dit-il, lui lançant un regard amusé, essayant de l'imaginer en fille des cavernes.

Elle fit la moue.

« Hé, c'était pas ma faute ! C'était la bière qui était droguée ! » essaya-t-elle de se défendre.

Se rappelant ses propres souvenirs de cet incident, Giles rit lui aussi en la taquinant un peu à son tour :

« Bien sûr, ma chère. Mais c'est la preuve que tu devrais rester loin de tout alcool. »

Buffy s'assit sur le canapé et se croisa les bras sur la poitrine, ressemblant tout à fait à une enfant boudeuse.

« Très bien. Moquez-vous de moi, je m'en fiche, » dit-elle en feignant la colère, mais elle ne pouvait dissimuler l'étincelle d'humeur au fond de ses yeux. C'était _vraiment_ assez amusant.

Bruce intervint pour essayer de rappeler aux autres que tout le monde ici n'était pas au courant de ce qu'il se passait :

« Bien, on dirait que _ça_ , c'est une histoire qui vaut le coup d'être connue. »

 

oOo

Quelques heures plus tard, ils avaient fini de partager leurs histoires pour le compte de Bruce et de Giles. Buffy eut une idée pendant que Johnny expliquait sa 'dead zone' et ses visions. Même si son problème semblait être de nature physique plutôt que mystique, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire le rapprochement avec la fois où elle avait été infectée par un démon et ne pouvait contrôler sa télépathie. Elle se sentait mal pour Johnny qui endurait la même chose... en quelque sorte.

Buffy l'interrompit.

« Giles, tu penses qu'il y a quelqu'un qui pourrait aider Johnny à contrôler ces visions ? Comme ça, il n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter de toucher quelqu'un sans ses gants.

_ Je n'en suis pas sûr. Nous pourrions toujours vérifier auprès de notre assemblée de sorcière en Angleterre, je suppose, répondit Giles, une expression pensive traversa son visage comme il se rappuyait sur le dossier du canapé en réfléchissant.

_ Et ce truc avec les moines qu'Oz a fait ? » suggéra-t-elle, en se rappelant son ami avec un petit tiraillement au cœur.

Aux souvenirs évoqués par ce nom, Johnny demanda :

« Pour contrôler son loup ? »

Buffy haussa les épaules.

« Ouai. Je veux dire, de toute évidence, ça n'a pas marché complètement, bien sûr, mais vous, vous ne vous transformez pas en bête à fourrure trois jours par mois. Peut-être que ça aura plus de succès avec vous, » suggéra-t-elle.

Bruce sembla enthousiasmé par la possibilité. Il voyait son ami se débattre avec son soi-disant 'don' depuis un certain temps : être happé par une vision alors qu'il ne le voulait pas, ne pas être capable d'en avoir une alors qu'il en avait besoin.

« Ce ne serait peut-être pas une mauvaise idée d'avoir une meilleur maîtrise sur ce truc, John. Peut-être qu'ils pourront même t'aider à forcer une vision si nécessaire, » ajouta-t-il, d'un ton plein d'espoir.

Ne voulant pas être déçu en mettant trop d'attentes dans cette idée, Johnny répondit avec réluctance :

« Je suppose que ça ne coûte rien de demander, en tout cas. Merci, Buffy, dit-il avec un sourire de reconnaissance.

_ Pas de problème, ça craint de ne pas avoir le contrôle de son pouvoir, » répondit Buffy avec compassion.

oOo

Quelques semaines plus tard, Buffy eut un appel de Johnny. Il avait parlé aux amis magiques de Giles, qui avaient émis l'hypothèse qu'une combinaison de magie et d'entraînement avec les moines pourrait mettre ses visions sous son contrôle. Johnny lui faisait savoir qu'il était sur le point de partir au monastère.

Elle promit de trouver un moyen de le joindre quand elle découvrirait le père du bébé, sachant qu'il voudrait le connaître quelque soit le résultat. Il lui fit aussi promettre d'être très prudente quand elle aurait recouvré toutes ses capacités de Tueuse. Ce qu'approuva de bon cœur Giles quand elle lui rapporta la conversation.

En s'allongeant sur son lit, Buffy repensa aux pères qu'elle avait rencontrés jusqu'à présent. Et bien que certains d'en eux l'avaient beaucoup inquiétés, c'étaient ceux qui étaient comme Johnny qui dissipaient ses inquiétudes. Non seulement le bébé aurait un père décent, mais celui-ci pourrait même vouloir faire partie de leur vie. Elle espérait juste qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis en découvrant la vérité sur elle – ceux qui n'étaient pas déjà au courant.


End file.
